


Forgiving Yourself

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shimadacest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Hanzo stared at the small box, that was no bigger than his two hands. He frowned and opened it, spotting a small sparrow hawk feather, a small figurine and a letter. He took a shaky breath and sat on the bed against the wall.The figurine was a small hand carved, wooden depiction of two dragons curling around each other. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he turned his attention to the letter.Slowly he opened the letter. He noticed his brother's handwriting immediately even though he hadn't seen it in so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shimadacest Week Day 1  
> Forgiveness/Reconciliation

_”I have forgiven you, now you must forgive yourself.”_

Hanzo frowned as he sat in front of his little shrine he made, twenty minutes since Genji left. He stared forward, replaying the encounter in his head. Forgive himself? How?

A deep sigh came from him and he stood, putting away his items and leaving the way he came. Quietly and quickly. He ran along some rooftops and entered one of his old safehouses from back when he was still apart of the clan. It wasn't far from Shimada Castle and he always stayed here for awhile when he returned to Hanamura.

Another sigh as he started stripping his clothes and tools from his body. He sat down on his bed and curled up. The day was catching up to him and suddenly he let out a sob. His breath shuddered and he started full out crying, tears streaking down his face and his chest heaving.

The next thing he remembered was waking up with his eyes all crusty. He rubbed away the sleep in his face and sat up, glancing at the clock. A knock on the door startled him a little but he quickly wrapped a blanket around himself and peaked at the outside door monitor, seeing a delivery person.

Hanzo frowned and opened the door. “Hi, Hanzo Shimada? I have a package for you. Just put your finger on the pad.” The Shimada did as he was told and the little device beeped, accepting his print. “Have a good day!” The delivery person looked as though he tried to ignore the fact that this was a Shimada but was nervously twitching as he hurried off.

Hanzo stared at the small box, that was no bigger than his two hands. He frowned and opened it, spotting a small sparrow hawk feather, a small figurine and a letter. He took a shaky breath and sat on the bed against the wall.

The figurine was a small hand carved, wooden depiction of two dragons curling around each other. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he turned his attention to the letter.

Slowly he opened the letter. He noticed his brother's handwriting immediately even though he hadn't seen it in so long.

_Brother,_

_It has been a long time. I sent this a few days ago, knowing your routine around this time of year._

_I have missed you._

_I wish to see you again when you have come to accept yourself. You still seem to be stuck in the past when you need to move on. I am currently at my new home, but next year I will be rejoining Overwatch._

_Please meet me in London on the first of January if you want to rebuild what we had._

_Love, Genji_

Hanzo's hands shook as he read it again and again. This was real. His brother was alive. He folded the paper up and put it back in the envelope, clutching it and the wood carving to his chest.

The man lay back down and stared at the wall. How could he forgive himself? His brother held no animosity towards him but he had almost killed him!

He fell into a fitful sleep that lasted until well into the afternoon.

…

Three hours to waste until his flight left. What could he do in three hours? Hanzo sighed heavily as he paced the streets. He paused in front of a tattoo and piercing shop.

_”Piercings make you look like a degenerate, Genji!”_

Hanzo remembered his father yelling that to his youngest and the elder son slowly approached the door of the shop.

“Hey! Come on in!” A muscled girl with tattoos and piercings covering her body waved him in.

The man slowly walked forward. “Hello. What do you...ah suggest?”

“A new outfit, first off. Are you from like the 19th Century or something?” The girl grinned.

Hanzo glowered. “No I am not.”

“Sorry, outfit threw me off.” She hopped off a stool and walked over to him. She was small, no larger than 5’ 2”, but was very muscular and covered in tattoos. “Welcome to my store. My name is Kaiya.” She bowed.

Hanzo stared at her in disbelief. Forgiveness. He felt as if it was a sign. “Hanzo. I would like to get some piercings.”

Kaiya nodded and examined him. “Ah! Come on then!”

…

Kaiya was grinning at him widely. “Han, you look so hot.”

Hanzo was flushed darkly. Kaiya had convinced him to get a new haircut. The sides of his head were shaved and his now long hair was tied up. “I should never have told you about leaving after Christmas.”

“You told me you didn't know when you'd come back and you said you were meeting a special someone!” She grinned even wider. 

The ex-yakuza flushed. “I said someone. There was no ‘special’ in that sentence.”

“But it was in your voice! Who are they? Are they cute?” She ducked as he swiped at her, a laugh filling the room.

Hanzo had decided not to leave Japan after meeting Kaiya. He believed she was a sign to start forgiving himself as Genji requested.

He had lived in his safehouse, only being dragged out by Kaiya who forced him to buy a new wardrobe, convinced him on more tattoos and piercings and had started bringing him out of his shell.

She reminded him of Genji in a way.

“It's actually my brother.” He could finally say it without crying or feeling angry with himself.

Kaiya stared for a moment, her face forming into a soft smile. “I wish you luck then, my friend.” She walked up and gave him a hug which he returned.

“I'll make sure to call.” He joked half-heartedly and was glad it brought a smile to his friend's face.

…

Hanzo stood nervously at the base of Big Ben, his and Genji's meeting place. He glanced around looking for the cyborg and seeing nothing but people. Not many omnics since this area was generally anti-omnic.

A tap on his shoulder and he whipped around, expecting a visor to greet him. Instead he was greeted by his brother's face. Grey eyes were filled with mirth and pride and he still had that mop of bright green hair.

“Hello again, Hanzo.” He stepped forward and looked him over, the smile spreading on his face. “I'm proud of you.”

Hanzo smiled, tears in his eyes. Tears of happiness and not regret. “I missed you too.” The pair embraced and laughed together softly. They could work this out.

**Author's Note:**

> So the name Kaiya means Forgiveness. So Hanzo is like "wtf shes a sign" hehe


End file.
